Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor III - Beginning of the End
by AgentofAlcor
Summary: 26 years after the original events of Devil Survivor and Devil Survivor II, a old foe returns to exact his revenge. Can the children of the Devil Survivors stop this threat against the world? Stay tone and find out!


Prologue - Rise of the Default Staff

Demons, beings capable of great consideration and even greater destruction. About 26 years ago, a group of demon tamer known as the Devil Survivor ended an all out war that would have destroyed the world. Then, a year after the original Devil Survivor event, a new band of demon tamers, the Devil Survivor 2, prevented the deletion of the planet. Since then the Earth and its people have lived 25 peaceful years without a single demon apocalypse, but little did we know a dark cloud of revenge was coming to finish what it had started. My name is Shinji Kuze and now it's my turn to protect the world.

AOYAMA ACADEMY

As the last bell of the year echoed through the hall before being replaced by the enthusiastic chatter of the students, one boy remained still and continued to sit in his seat. Sighing, he watched as fellow classmates rush out of the room. When the room was empty, the boy slowly packed his things, straightened his gray Aoyama Academy blazer, and walked out of the room towards the front entrance of the school. Brushing back his messy silver hair, the boy proceeded out of the front entrance before he was forcibly pulled back in by the collar of his blazer. Looking up at the person dragging him, the boy saw it was another male student who had shoulder length silver hair that covered the top right side of his face and wore a black heavy trench coat over his gray Aoyama Academy uniform. Sighing yet again, the boy grabbed the student by the arm and threw him out the front entrance of the school, but not a moment after being thrown the student back flipped through the air then landed on his feed just outside of the school. Snickering the student said, "Well now Shinji, you're defensive as ever."

Sighing the boy, Shinji replied with, "Bel, I thought you left already like everyone else. Why are you still here?"

"What I can't wait for my best friend?" The student, Bel chuckled

"Just because we were partnered with one another in each of the class we had together, it doesn't mean we're friends." Shinji growled

"Come on bro, at less let walk home together one last time." Bel grinned

"Not on your life, Bel! Anyways I need to go to Shibuja and pick up some things for my father." Shinji stated

"Jeez, summer hasn't even started and your dad already has you working." Bel complained

"It's none of your business, so why do you even care?"Besides don't you have a job to go to?" Shinji asked

"Yeah I do, but it boring as heck." Bel explained

"It doesn't matter if it's boring; you have a job so go do it!" Shinji ordered

"Alright. Alright, you don't have to yell, bro." Bel said before running off

"That guy is going to be the death of me one of these days." Shinji sighed as he proceeded in the other direction

Entering the subway, Shinji boarded the train to Shibuja. As the train sped along, Shinji's phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket, Shinji then flipped it open to checked the id, but was surprised when he found the screen was full of static and only the word Akasha was visible. Accepting the call, Shinji then held the phone to his ear and began to listen. After a moment of silence, a calm voice spoke and said, "Hello, Shinji Kuze. It's a pleasure to finally be able to speak with you."

"Uh, who is this and how do you know my name?" Shinji asked

"My name is of no importance right now. Do you see that girl standing by the door of the train?" The calm voice replied

Looking towards the door, Shinji saw a girl with a cobalt ponytail in a gray Aoyama Academy female uniform. Looking her over Shinji then asked, "Yeah, what about her?"

"That girl, she's going to die." The voice stated

"What do you mean, she's going to die?" Shinji asked

"That girl owes a big debt to someone, and that someone is going to have his collector take her life as payment…unless you can save her." The voice explained

"Okay then, what do I need to do to save her?" Shinji asked

"To save her, you will need to defeat the collector." The voice stated

"How will I know who the collector is?" Shinji asked

"Trust me when I say, you will know it is him when he appears." The voice said before the phone disconnected

As the train arrived at its destination in Shibuja, Shinji slowly began to follow the girl as she got off the train and exited the subway. As they entered the shopping district, a tornado suddenly formed in front of the girl. When the tornado cleared, a tall figure clad in a black heavy trench coat dripping with blood, a black armored helmet with a blood red face mask, blood colored gloves, black blade-footed tabi, and in his hand, he held an Amenonuhoko in his hand in an under-hand fashion. Approaching the girl, the figure said in a cruel voice, "Hello Orihime Minegishi, I am Magatsu Izanagi. You owe my master your life and I'm here to collect."

"Hey, idiot. Tell your master, I don't care if he saved my life. I'm not going to pledge my life to him." The girl, Orihime replied

"Insolent child, do you have any idea what you're refusing? You will pay dearly for your mockery." Magatsu stated as he prepared to strike the girl with his Amenonuhoko

"You think I'm scared of…" Was all Orihime could say before she was pushed out of the way of Magatsu's Amenonuhoko by Shinji

"Hey, are you alright?" Shinji asked as he got off of Orihime

"Yeah, I'm fine but…" Megan started before Magatsu cut her off with, "Insolent worm, how dare you interfere?"

"How dare I interfere? What do you think you will achieve by killing her." Shinji asked as he gestured towards Orihime

"I have nothing to gain, I'm only here performing my duty. That girl owes my master her life and I'm simply here to collect it." Magatsu explained

"That's just stupid, why don't you just let her repay your master in her own way?" Shinji replied

"Because this is my master's will and I'm bound by loyalty to obey." Magatsu stated

"Well that's just plain ignorant. You should be capable of making your own decision and find a better way to settle this problem." Shinji explained

"You make a valid point, but I am still bound by loyalty to my master. And I was told to deal with this assignment in the way I assumed was best. Begone now, Ziodyne!" Magatsu declared as violent electricity shot from his Amenonuhoko towards Orihime

"NO!" Shinji yelled as he pushed Orihime out of the way and took the full force of the blast

When the electricity stopped, Shinji fell to his knees and struggled to remain alive. Proceeding past him, Magatsu then said, "Now you see, worm. It is impossible for you to stop me."

"You…wrong!...I…can…still…fight…so…came…at…me…agai n…and…I'll…show…you…my…true…power." Shinji said as he grabbed Magatsu by the shin of his tabi

"Impossible, no human should be able to move let alone still be able to fight after an attack that strong." Magatsu stated

"It's…because…I…made…a…promise…this…I…wouldn't…let …that…girl…die…even…if…it…cost…me…my…life." Shinji said as he pulled himself to his feet

"Well said, Kuze. But your determination alone won't be enough to defeat Magatsu Izanagi." A calm voice suddenly said

Pulling out his phone, Shinji asked, "Then what do I have to do? What do I need to defeat Magatsu?"

"You need to form a contract with me." The calm voice stated

"A contract?" Shinji asked

"Yes, a contract. If you chose to accept then place your phone to your wrist and I will grant you the power you need." The calm voice explained

"Alright then, I accept your contract!" Shinji declared as he slammed his phone onto his left wrist

Suddenly the phone attached itself to Shinji's wrist and transformed into a gauntlet before glowing brightly. Then in a flash of light, everything went blank. The next thing he knew, Shinji was in a completely white room that had but one chair resting in the center. In the chair sat a man with curly silver hair, a red with black robe, and matching boots. Next to him stood a woman with shoulder-length purple hair, a black cocktail dress, matching gloves, heels, and bunny ears.

"Hello, Shinji Kuze. It's nice to finally meet with you face to face." The man said in a calm voice

"Your voice! You're the one who told me about Orihime, aren't you? Who are you and what is this so called power you want to give me?" Shinji asked

"Very well, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Alcor Saiduq and this is my daughter, Tico Saiduq." The man introduced

"Your daughter? That can't be right, she looks older than you do." Shinji stated

"Allow me to explain that. My father may not look it, but he's actually immortal." Tico clarified

"Impossible, how can you be immortal?" Shinji asked

"It is simple. I, Alcor Saiduq, am the Administrator God of Creation and the Master of the Akasha Station. With a mere thought I could have your world deleted." Alcor explained

"Wait, if you're that powerful of god, why didn't you save Orihime yourself instead of sending me?" Shinji asked

"Because fate only flows in the direction it wants to follow and I'm unable to interfere, only you the children of man can change the stream of fate." Alcor replied

"Alright then, about this power you're giving me. What is it exactly?" Shinji asked

"Ah yes but before I get to that, I will need to explain what is happening. 26 years ago, a beast known as the Tower of Babel threaten to destroy mankind, but thanks to a boy named Kazuya Minegishi, Babel was stopped. Then a little over a year later, my superior, Polaris attempted to purge mankind and rewrite the planet, but thanks to your father, Hibiki Kuze, I was able to overthrow Polaris and set everything back to normal. Since those events, Earth has lived free from an apocalypse until now. Now that you are aware of the situation, do you still want to fight?" Alcor explained

"Yes, I do. You said my father helped you in the past, well I guess it's my turn. Grant me the power to fight and I will carry out your orders. Please, allow me to serve you like my father had." Shinji begged

"Very well then, I will make you my Shining One." Alcor said as he held his hand out

Suddenly an object appeared in Alcor's hand from out of nowhere. The object was a gun with a katana blade attached to the barrel and a bladed scabbard with a handle near the opening. Putting the gunblade into the scabbard, Alcor held the sword out towards Shinji and said, "Now take then this, it should react to your new gauntlet and grant you your new power."

Without hesitation, Shinji took the sword into his hands. Instantly both the sword and his gauntlet both erupted with a flash of light. When the light died down, Shinji was back in Shibuja and was holding back Magatsu's Amenonuhoko with his new sword.

"Impossible, where did you get that weapon." Magatsu asked

"Ha, you don't need to know." Shinji stated as he pushed back Magatsu's Amenonuhoko

"It can't be, how do you have the strength to resist me?" Magatsu asked

"I told you to back off killing Orihime but now I destroy you, behold my full power. Shine Though, Default Form!" Shinji declared before he was struck by lightning

When the lightning faded, Shinji was clad in a black bodysuit, armored tactical vest, armored plated boots, a long red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a silver chain wrapped around his right arm.

"Impossible, where are you getting this power from? Tell me!" Magatsu yelled

"My power is mine and mine alone! I'm going to use it to make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again!" Shinji stated as he pulled the scarf over the bottom half of his face

"No, get back. I will not allow you to interfere any longer. Return to Dust, Thunder Reign!" Magatsu declared as violent thunderclouds began to form over Shinji before an extremely powerful bolt of lightning struck down at him

Holding his Default Blade over his head, Shinji stopped the bolt of lightning then said, "Ha, if that's the best you've got then you're no threat to me whatsoever. Now let's end this, Twin Impact!"

Pulling the GunStriker out of the sword scabbard, the chain around Shinji's right wrist suddenly unraveled itself then attached to the sword scabbard. Swinging the sword scabbard around on the chain, Shinji then flung it and wrapped it around Magatsu. Throwing him into the air, Shinji then shot Magatsu with GunStriker before slamming him back into the ground and pulling the sword scabbard back into his hand. As Shinji sheathed GunStriker in the sword scabbard, the bullets inside of Magatsu suddenly exploded.

"This is done." Shinji stated as he started to walk away from Magatsu

"Uh, impossible. How were you able to defeat my loyalty?" Magatsu asked as he jerked back up

"You're still alive, you truly are persistent." Shinji spat

"Take me with you." Magatsu stated

"Huh?" Shinji asked

"Take me with you and show me how you did it. Show me how you defeated my loyalty." Magatsu explained before bowing his head low

"What is he saying?" Shinji asked Orihime

"I think he wants to be your demon, so that he may learn from you." Orihime answered

"Is that it?" Shinji asked Magatsu

"Indeed!" Magatsu replied

"Very well, from this point on your mine!" Shinji stated as a digital stream suddenly shot from his gauntlet and formed a sphere around Magatsu

Then sphere then compressed around Magatsu before retracting back into Shinji's gauntlet. Suddenly the screen on his gauntlet lit up and a mechanized voice stated, "Magatsu Izanagi: Class A. Type: Deity. Attribute: Curse. Specialty: Backhand Amenonuhoko Style. Over-Drive: Thunder Reign."

"Wow, that's a pretty strong demon you just contracted with." Orihime commented

"You seem to know a lot about…GAH!" Was all Shinji could say before his armor suddenly surged and vanished

"Uh, are you alright?" Orihime asked as she helped Shinji to his feet

"Huh, what happened? Gah, why does my body hurt so much?" Shinji asked

"Wait, you don't remember anything?" Orihime replied

"No, why?" Shinji answered

"Then allow mo to explain." A bubbly female voice said

Lifting his gauntlet to his face, Shinji saw Tico had appeared on the screen.

"Bunny Girl!" Orihime stated as she saw the woman on Shinji's gauntlet

"Oh, Hime-Hime. My father wanted Shinji to save you? That's odd." Tico said

"Wait, you two know each other?" Shinji asked

"Indeed, Hime-Hime is also one my father's Shining One and the possessor of the Staff Form" Tico replied

"Are you telling me she could have defended herself against Magatsu. Then what was the point of sending me to save her?" Shinji asked

"Oh, I see. Hahahaha, daddy must be having fun again." Tico said with a giggle

Uh, dang it. I could have had a normal day if I just ignored that phone call." Shinji groaned

"Anyways, you were going to explain what happened to Shinji." Orihime reminded

"Oh, that's right. Thanks Hime-Hime." Tico thanked

"And for the last time, stop calling me that!" Orihime yelled

"Ah, I'm sorry." Tico cried

"Uh, it's okay. You can call her Hime-Hime, right Orihime?" Shinji asked

"What? No!" Orihime replied

"Oh, come on. You're making the lady cry." Shinji plead

"Fine, you can call me Hime-Hime but don't overdo it." Orihime stated

"Yay. Thanks Hime-Hime." Tico thanked

"Just get on with the explanation already." Orihime ordered

"KK. The reason Shinji was able to beat Magatsu Izanagi but can how is because when he took the Default Blade for my father, it was still charged with some of my father's powers. And when Shinji's body was exposed to that power, it caused him to go in a state of absolute badassness." Tico explained

"Really, that's what happened?" Orihime asked

"More or less." Tico answered

"Uh, why did I expect more." Orihime groaned

"Oh, that reminds me. Father wants me to relay you two some new orders." Tico said

"New orders, what do you mean?" Shinji asked

"Don't you remember, when you formed a contract with my father you became one of his Shining One. So you take the orders my father relay to you, understood?" Tico explained in a strict tone

"Understood ma'am." Shinji replied with a stuttered

"Uh, what are the orders this time?" Orihime asked

"Several female demons have asked for your aid. Some rather brute male demons are harassing them. They are at Bickman, go and aid them immediately." Tico relayed

"Bickman, but that's all the way in Okata." Shinji stated

"Then we need to hurry." Orihime said as she proceed to drag Shinji towards the train station

OKATA – BICKMAN

"Orihime, slow down." Shinji called out

"No, we've been given orders. So we need to carry them out." Orihime said as she rushed up the stairs

As they got to the top of the stairs, Shinji and Orihime found two feminine demons. One resembled a lady in a revealing top and shorts with tiny bat wings and a tail. The other resembled a little girl in a mini dress with bird wings in place of arms.

"Hey, are you the two who asked for us?" Shinji asked as he pulled out his Default Blade as he approached the demons

"AAAHHH, Wind Shot." The little demon screamed as she shot bursts of air from its wings

"Gah." Shinji grunted as he blocked the air bursts with his Default Blade

"Shinji, you're not helping the situation. So why don't you go get us something to drink." Orihime stated

"But…" Was all Shinji could said before Orihime interrupted him with, "No buts, these demons are scared of males. So they aren't going to feel comfortable unless you leave."

"Huh, fine. I'll be back." Shinji said before running off

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

"Hey Orihime, I got you some coffee. Hope you don't mind. What the heck happened here?" Shinji asked as he returned to find Orihime and the two feminine demons sitting at a table together, laughing

"Oh nothing, I just made a deal with these demons. By the way, the little girl is Harpy and the woman is Lilim. Girls, this is my partner Shinji." Orihime introduced

Harpy: Class B. Type: Avain. Attribute: Zan. Specialty: Wind Control. Over-Drive: Wind Shot.

Lilim: Class B. Type: Femme. Attribute: Curse. Specialty: Charming. Over-Drive: Marin Karin.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you." Shinji said

"What a polite little boy you've got here, Princess." Lilim stated

"Yeah, he's way better than to other guys who were harassing us." Harpy added

"About them. When I told you I would make them stop harassing you, I kind of lied. I'm going to show you how to defend yourself." Orihime admitted

"What?" Lilim asked

"We can't do that, they're scary." Harpy said as she hid behind Lilim

"Don't worry, when I'm finish they will never bother you again. I promise." Orihime stated

Suddenly the room began to shake violently.

"What's happening? What is that?" Shinji asked

"They're coming." Lilim said

"They?" Orihime asked

"The demons that were harassing us." Lilim replied

Just then a giant red brute, a tiny green imp, and a one-footed metal scientist appeared at the top of the steps.

Red Brute – Oni: Class A. Type: Brute. Attribute: Phys. Specialty: Brute Force. Over-Drive: Fatal End.

Green Imp – Melchom: Class B. Type: Fallen. Attribute: Agi. Specialty: Greed. Over-Drive: Macca Beam.

Metal Scientist – Ippon-Datara: Class A. Type: Jaki. Attribute: Phys. Specialty: Creativity. Over-Drive: Body Cannon.

"Hello again, lady. Oh, I see you have company." Oni stated

"Who are those two?" Melchom asked as he gestured towards Shinji and Orihime

"We're their friends and we're here to make sure you stop harassing Harpy and Lilim." Orihime explained

"Do you think you can stop us? That is highly illogical." Ippon-Datara stated

"Oh yeah, we'll show you illogical!" Shinji said as he pulled out his Default Blade

"No Shinji, let me handle this one." Orihime said as she pulled out a staff

"Huh, what are you planning?" Oni asked

"Only this! Grant Me Strength, Staff Form!" Orihime stated as she was struck by lightning

When the lightning faded, Orihime was clad in a black bodysuit that stopped at her shoulder and mid-thighs, a thin white breastplate, armored plated stiletto, around her waist was a white asymmetrical half skirt, and around her neck was a black hooded trench coat.

"Interesting, that girl has powers." Melchom said

"We should take them and use them to strengthen ourselves." Ippon-Datara instructed

"I would like to see you try to take my power. Pixie, it time." Orihime called out as a fairy about half her size in a white bodysuit that stopped at her shoulder, white thigh high boots, white hand gloves, and a big red bow tied around her waist

"Haha, you plan to make us stop with that tiny thing." Oni laughed

"Oh, I won't be doing anything, they will." Orihime stated as she pointed at Harpy and Lilim

"WHAT?" Harpy screamed as she ran from Lilim and hid behind Shinji

"We're still a little weak from the last harassing they gave us, what do you expect us to do?" Lilim asked

"Leave it to me. Now Glamour!" Pixie ensured as silver dust fell from her wings and covered Lilim and Harpy before creating an aura round them then fading

"Uh, what did you do to us?" Harpy asked

"Yeah, what happened? I suddenly feel loads better." Lilim added

"Good. Now Harpy, use Wind Shot on Melchom. And Lilim, you use Marin Karin on Oni." Orihime instructed

"Uh, okay." Harpy replied as she began to draw wind around her wings

"Right." Lilim acknowledged as she kissed her hand

Holding her hand out in front of her, Lilim blew the kiss at Oni. When the kiss made contact, a pink aura suddenly surrounded Oni before fading. Then Harpy launched bursts of wind from her wings at Melchom, which sent the greedy imp flying across the room.

"This can't be. Why you? Feel my wrath, Body Cannon!" Ippon-Datara yelled as he began to reconstruct his body into the shape of a cannon

"Gah, what do we do now Princess?" Lilim asked

"Oh, don't worry." Orihime stated

"You seem confident that you will be able withstand my attack. I am sad to say, you are wrong. Now, Fire!" Ippon-Datara assured as he fired at the girls

As the shot neared, Oni suddenly jump in front of them and took the full force of the blast before collapsing.

"Huh, what happened?" Harpy asked

"It looks like Lilim manage to charm the guy into protecting us. Hey you, Metalman." Orihime called out

"What do you want, girl?" Ippon-Datara replied

"If you don't want to end up like those two then you'll stop harassing Lilim and Harpy." Orihime ordered

"Uh, very well then. I'll make sure no one ever harasses them again." Ippon-Datara assured as he constructed a pair of extra arms which proceeded to grab Oni and Melchom then left Bickman

"Well that takes care of that." Shinji said as he stepped forward towards the girls

"Yeah, anyways I held up my end of the deal. So girls what do you say now?" Orihime asked

"Huh, well you did help us to scare them away for good. So, okay we'll join you." Lilim stated

"Good, from now on we're sisters." Orihime said

"Hooray! We'll try our best, big sister." Harpy assured

"Good to here, now let's form the contract." Orihime acknowledged as digital stream suddenly shot from her staff and formed a sphere both Harpy and Lilim

Then sphere then compressed around Harpy and Lilim before retracting back into Orihime's staff. Suddenly a virtual screen appeared on the handle and a mechanized voice stated, "Harpy: Class B. Type: Avain. Attribute: Zan. Specialty: Wind Control. Over-Drive: Wind Shot. Lilim: Class B. Type: Femme. Attribute: Curse. Specialty: Charming. Over-Drive: Marin Karin."

"Wow, how many contracts do you have now?" Shinji asked

"Adding to Pixie, Lilim and Harpy makes 3." Orihime answered

"So what do we do now?" Shinji asked

"I guess we should report to Tico and get our next set of orders." Orihime replied


End file.
